


Little Songbird

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Red Plague (The Arcana), Sick Character, The Lazaret (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: In their last moments The Devil appears to them with a deal they simply can't refuse, either everyone slowly dies from the plauge or marry him and no one else dies from the plague.The right thing often feels very wrong.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/The Devil (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Little Songbird

This was it, they knew it was the end for them. Ozzy grabs their night cloak to cover their night gown splattered with their own blood. Leaving the shop for the last time Ozzy locks up, hoping Asra doesn't come back to a note from someone dead.

The cobblestone path is weathered with blood and reeks of death. The empty streets makes Ozzy sorrowful, once filled with many colors now drowned in a dismal grey. The docks slowly come into view bring with the sight of it dread, it'll be the last boat ride they have. Last time Ozzy was here Asra proposed, that happy memory feels so far away now.

The ride is quiet, the only sounds being the water and other passengers coughing or praying to be saved. The closer they get to the Lazaret the louder the screams get. Ozzy doesn't want to cry they want to stay strong in this last fight, but their scared. Tears slip past their eyelids, making the dried blood on their face wet once more.

Ozzy and the other passengers are guided to a resting area with lots of beds next to one of the many quick built crematoriums. It felt hot even though it was September, the burnt bodies kept them warm for this chilling night.

\------------------------

Ozzy laid there for days, being fed by the other doctors there. Everything felt so foggy, what kept them going was Asra... they didn't want things ending the way it did, he looked so angry at them for not leaving with him. It was hard saying no, but Ozzy knew they couldn't leave all these people to just die. And yet now they are dying with them, it felt ironic.

\------------------------

Waking up to seeing red smoke was very alarming, they first thought they died finally. The smoke swirled in unnatural patterns, taking one shape then suddenly another. Wherever Ozzy is it felt wrong, it didn't feel like the normal realm. "Hello Ozzy, welcome to my realm." A deep voice calls out from the smoke. Ozzy looks around frantically for the source.

With a sharp turn the smoke cleared revealing who it was that spoke. Standing only a few feet away was The Devil, he stroked his chin as he stared intensely at Ozzy. "Wh-what am I-?" Ozzy stopped, surprised it dixn't hurt to talk like it had for the past several weeks. "I have brought you here to... intervene with what is currently happening." The Devil explains.

Ozzy gives him a questioning look, they knew not to deal with The Devil. Ozzy wasn't a naive magician, Asra thought them well. He squints his red eyes then smirks, like he knows all of Ozzy's secrets. "Seeing as you have so desperately wanted to help cure Vesuvia I have decided to help you, but for a price of course." The Devils words dripped like honey over his black twisted lips, enticing Ozzy to go closer.

Taking a step back, Ozzy wraps their arms around themself as if it would protect them. "Don't you want this plauge to end little songbird? It's a simple deal, all I ask is that you marry me and stay in my realm." His honey sweet words play tricks with Ozzys mind. "M-marry you? Why would you ask for that?" The answer felt obvious but it was still hidden to them. "You see, like you mortals we Arcana can get lonely too. I have.. craved to have a partner by my side for a very long time and you, you are the perfect candidate. I'd hate to see you pass away so quickly little songbird." His eyes constantly trailed up and down Ozzy as he talks.

Ozzy desperately wanted to be held by him and his sweet words, but Asras warnings ring clear in their ears. "Why would you want me? I'm nothing special, you have no use for me." The Devil steps closer to them, like a hunter closing in on prey. "I have much use for you, such a powerful and beautiful magician would be an astounding asset. You're a diamond down in this dark mine of your world." Ozzy felt hypnotized by his words. "Nothing feels the the way it was here, A-Asra... where are you Asra? I thought... I thought we were bird of a feather."

The Devil circles Ozzy like a hunter stopping when he's behind them. He places his clawed black hands on their waist. "Let me guess little songbird, he's a magician and he's always gone? Just give me your hand, he'd only give you his hand-to-mouth. He'll only give you tricks and trinkets when you'd need him most." The Devil whispers almost sweetly to Ozzy, even if the words are cruel they felt like sweet nothings.

The Devil moved from Ozzys back, making them feel cold without his warmth. "Let's say you don't accept, then you'll die in Vesuvia very painfully." To emphasize his point The Devil snaps his finger making Ozzy violently cough up blood and double over from the sudden pain. "But if you do accept, no one else gets infected and you will live in an eternity of comfort as my partner. So what do you say? Is it a deal little songbird?" Ozzy bit their lip contemplating, the deal sounded good enough but was it true or was he tricking them? Ozzy looks down at The Devils extended hand, his large warm hands that Ozzy wanted to touch again.

Hesitantly Ozzy takes his hand and shakes it, the deal was struck. The Devil pulls Ozzy close to his chest, holding them against his warm furr. "You shall be the most powerful mortal in the realms my little songbird." The Devil leans down and nuzzles Ozzys neck with his nose. Ozzy shivered at the feeling, he was oddly kind. The devil snaps his fingers and restores Ozzy to their once healthy state, Ozzy felt a slight shift in their body. "Your body can only half be here, when we are wedd your mind and body will be fully adapted to this realm." He whispers into Ozzys ear.

With another snap of The Devils fingers the plauge disappears, those on the brink of death still die but those who newly caught it sweat it out within the night. Ozzy felt very tired from everything. The Devil lulls them to sleep, petting their hair and whispering sweet nothings. Soon Ozzy falls asleep in The Devils arms, he picks them up bridal style and carries Ozzy to his red palace. "Soon enough we shall be wed, and you will be mine forever little songbird." He smirks wickedly as he holds what he wanted the most close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by the song "Hey Little Songbird" from the musical Hadestown. Please give some love to the musical it really is amazing. Not gonna lie Hades voice makes me hardcore think of The Devil. Anyway please leave Kudos if you enjoyed my work!
> 
> Hand-to-mouth: Satisfying only one's immediate needs because of lack of money for future plans and investments.


End file.
